kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Kaizen
Kingdom Hearts Kaizen'Kaizen (Japanese for "improvement" or "change for the better") refers to a philosophy or practices that focus upon continuous improvement of processes in manufacturing, engineering, supporting business processes, and management. is a fictional anime series that the will run for twenty episodes. The series is loosely based off the game, but takes place in a different continuity. Synopsis The series takes place in the year, Age 749Auror dreamed about the Kingdom Hearts series taking place in a certain year, and the events that followed would be recorded. In this series, she decided to make the year 749, which happened to be the same year the series Dragon Ball started., in the town, Twilight Town. It focuses on a group of kids who call themselves the Twilight Gang, and their daily antics in the town of Twilight. The series goes to different parts in the world, such as Hollow Bastion, and Radiant Garden. Characters *'Sora - Sora is the main male protagonist of Kaizen, and leader of the Twilight Gang. *'Riku' - Riku is the second main protagonist, and friend/enemy of Sora. *'Kairi' - Kairi is the leading female protagonist who's best friends with Sora and Riku. *'Roxas' - Roxas is the lost-long brother of Sora, and they are both unaware of this. *'Hayner' - Hayner, who lives in Twilight Town who has a bit of an attitude problem. *'Pence' - Pence is boy that loves Sea-Salt Ice Cream and hanging out with his friends. *'Olette' - Olette secondary female protagonist and has a crush on Hayner. *'Tao Kaizen'The word "tao" is usually translated as "way", "road", "method", "technique" or "principle". As a concept, Tao is the most important topic in the philosophical Taoism (tao-chia). - Tao is the newest character apart of the Twilight gang, and majorly competitive against Sora. *'Setzer' - Setzer is the leader of his own gang, and is the champion of Struggle. List of Episodes Reception The idea of a Kingdom Hearts Anime was well recieved by several users. LegoAlchemist had this to say: "Sounds neat :)"IRC Conversation: 21:43 Sounds neat :). Another local Kingdom Hearts gamer, locally known as, Satoru123, called the show "Awesome"IRC Conversation:21:04 Awesome Auror, also commenting that it had "Great story info"IRC Conversation:21:04 Great story info. Maggosh, famous for creating the critically-acclaimed story, Kingdom Hearts: Arcana, said he liked the idea, and format of the show.IRC Conversation:21:33 I like the idea. Retired, but, respected moderator, SilvaCrono called the series "kewl"IRC Conversation:18:41 It's kewl. also saying he liked the idea of a Kingdom Hearts anime.IRC Conversation:18:43 But Crono lieky.. A recent user, named Nobody_Sovereign, whom Auror had met on #wikia-khfanon, the IRC channel for the Kingdom Hearts fanon wiki, had this to say, "I like it! Romantic comedies are romantically comedic."IRC Conversation:19:16 I like it! Romantic comedies are romantically comedic. Trivia *Kingdom Hearts Kaizen, and Dragon Ball started in the same year, Age 749, although, they are not in the same continuity. *All of the main characters, save Riku, are involved with one another. (Sora ---> Olette ----> Hayner and Tao ----> Kairi ---> Sora) References Category:Kingdom Hearts Kaizen Category:Stories